Luna Hinsa Chapter 3
by Skylin Jade
Summary: Skylin has completed training and scared the hell out of Taemis


Luna Hinsa

Chapter 3

Shade must pay!

"An outrage, an Utter Fucking disaster! Shade?! Jesus! Now that he's out the whole world is going to end!!" Spike said while waving his arms wildly. What noone else realized... was that I had the most sinister look on my face due to the fact that they were blind and deaf to the fact that Shade wasnt trying to end the world... He's trying to end me. He has silenced anyone who gets in his way. He will never stop until I am Gone. Shade is not a demon to mess with, but I know that I can beat him. I stood up," Macry... Time to train." Nakera, Akara, Keiya, and Kira stood," We are going with you," Akara said. I nodded," I you wish."

"Teach me." I said as macry walked passed me. He looked at me very oddly,"Huh?" I looked over my right shoulder as the wind blew upon my face." Teach me to channel my anger I want to Silence that loud mouth murdering asshole once and for all. I wont let him kill all those important to me." he nodded and turned away to set his hoodie down as he muttered, " Yea all except spike." He set his hoodie down and I bent down to tie my shoes as I replied to him," Yea... I heard that." He giggled," and this comes to a suprise to you how?" I smiled at him ," that's just it... it doesnt hun." we got ready and then began.

" okay now we will start with your fighting, but only a short warm up 30 minutes max." he said as we got into our stances, " okay got it." He pulled out his swords as I let out my claws and brought out my stick. I looked at Nakera and nodded. " Whats that all about?" asked keiya. Nakera smiled," Oh dont you worry your little head about it." She patted her on the head. Keiya just flinched and sat still to watch.

Macry and I took our bows and set our starts. We looked at Nakera as she raised her arm up ,"fight!" she yelled out as she pulled her arm down. I lunged forward and attacked Macry. We were at a short battle for about 15 minutes before Akara, Kira, and Nakera Joined us. Keiya was to young to fight... or so I thought.

The fight became independent. Every Chick or Guy for his or her self.We all fought fircely for over and hour. Without expecting it Keiya joined in and well she kinda whooped ass! Swords and Sticks flailing wildly as we lounged and attacked eachother. Soon I grew angry at Macry because he was partialy winning My eyes grew red. I coul feel the anger welling up inside me.

I thought of Shade and the site of Diyashaen and kishoayanna Killing my mother. The blood every where and the site of the light leaving her eyes as her soul descended into the air to the heavens as I coward under a small table to save myself. I wish I could have saved my mother. The guilt will live with me forever.

Burdened with this pain was the least of my problems... I didnt realize it but I was taking full demon form , but I managed to take myself out of it in a matter of seconds. When I came out of it, Macry smiled as well as the others, " Level fourteen is finished congradualtions Skylin Eclipse Jade. You have learned to channel the anger. You are ready to face Shade, but I would like to trian with keiya some more if it's okay with you Sky." I smiled " Thank you Macry Vasen Aikexean. And do as you wish Just treat my Sweet pea well." I headed back up to the house. I couldnt believe it! I had finished my training. Shade had better be scared.

When I got back up to the house the boys were fighting as usual but the girls weren't to far behind me. I walked in as Spike went to swing as Taemis I caught his arm in mid air. " I made my eyes red for dramatic effect and changed my voice, " Do you really ever stop fighting?" I dropped my eyes back to the origional color and my voice back to the origional tone and spike's face of anger became more serious. My claws were revealed as I dug into his skin and dropped his arm down. With 4 bloody marks on his arm spike turned around and sat on the couch. Taemis smiled as he mouthed off," What cant take care of yourself spikeypoo? Have to have my sister help you?" I slapped Taemis across the face and yelled at him," He doesnt need me to help him. He obeys to avoid getting put in jail for the murder of a mindless egotistical retarded oaf like you. I suggest you try obeying sometime it might just save your dumbass from jail if that's not to much of a task for you!" Taemis turned and walked into his room and didnt come out until dinner time. Shoan has a certain respect for Spike he too obeys.

The next morning Nakera ran into my room and jumped on my bed ontop of me." weeeeeeeee!" she yelled out as she flew through the air, "Skylin Skylin Wake up Wake up!!" I mumbled as I flung her off of me even though she made herself suddenly resiliant and bounced back ontop of my bad to re awake me."Skylin come on! Get up !" I could barely open my eyes. She continued jusmping on my bad." WAKE UP!!" I ast up and yalled at her," MY FUCKING GOD WOMAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" She suddenly stopped jumping and finally told me, " Look at this!" She held out a news article clipping I read it allowed as she mumbled along with me, " New Hero Arises! Skylin Eclipse Jade! Has villan Shade on the run!"

Nakera jumped up and down on the bed a few more times," ISNT IT GREAT?!" My eyes drooped and my jaw dropped," You woke me up for this?!" She stopped jumpin and hoppde off to let me sleep, turned off my light and shut my door. I heard her run down the hall way to Spikes room." HEY SPIKE!!" He ran out of his room wrpped in a blanket and came to my room, he fell asleep in my bed. Nakera ran around for almost the rest of the morning telling everyone the news. After about 20 minutes her boost of energy quit and she collapsed in the hallway and fell asleep . When we all heard this We all replied to her at the dsaame time," GOOD NIGHT NAKERA!" and we all fell asleep dreaming of the future, past and present waiting for the moon to fall and the sun to rise once again.


End file.
